


Late Night Conversations

by lasairfhiona



Series: Winter Break [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy can't sleep and finds another sleepless person to talk too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Conversations

Leonard tossed and turned in bed; the memory foam mattress barely able to reform around him before he was shifting yet again. The bubble he'd live in for the first three days since he'd been here burst wide open with the discovery that not only was he the only cadet there, but that there was no one there under the rank of Lieutenant Commander.

Giving up, Leonard got up. Slipping his feet into his slipper and wrapping the robe around him, he slipped out onto the porch. A thick fog shrouded the retreat, obscuring everything from view, giving the illusion he was alone in the world. Almost fitting given his divorce, let alone the fact he was alone even among all the other guests simply by the fact of his lack of rank.

Forgoing the self heating seat, he stood, hands braced on the railing, and looked out into the nothingness. His mind jumped from one snippet of a conversation to another as he tried to make sense of the innuendo that were made by his ranking officers. He was a first year cadet for crying out loud, how could they guess at his potential?

He didn't know how long he stood there pondering the questions he had no answers for. While cold, standing there was at least better than tossing and turning in bed. The crunch of footsteps in the snow surprised him and seemed extraordinarily loud. He turned toward the sound, wondering what other insomniac was out in the fog. It surprised him to see a figure emerge from the fog near the stairs to his cabin. While surprised that someone was out, it didn't surprise him who that someone was.

"Captain Pike," he said unable to ignore his southern upbringing, as he straightened and waited for the Captain to climb the stairs.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Chris?" He chastised gently as he climbed the stairs.

"Sorry si... Chris."

Chris smiled, coming to a stop just in front of Leonard before turning just enough to lean one hip against the railing where McCoy had only moments before been resting his hands. "So what has you up in the middle of the night?" he asked.

Leonard raised his eyebrow at the Captain's question considering it was a pot, kettle, black situation. "Pondering questions with no answers. And you, _Chris_? What are you still doing up?" he asked putting an emphasis on the Captain's first name.

"I just finished reading a twentieth century mystery novel. I heard you so I thought I'd come over and say hello and see if you've recovered from your discovery this evening," Chris asked wondering how the doctor had handled everything. Their conversation on the way back from the service hadn't given anything away, but he suspected the doctor was still processing what he'd learned.

"Those would be some of the unanswered questions."

"Just accept it Leonard. You have been vetted and found to be more than acceptable to be here. Or does it bother you that you have come to the attention of the upper hierarchy of Star Fleet?" Chris asked curious as to what exactly it was that was bothering McCoy.

"I am a doctor and a damn good one. But I'd be lying if I didn't say it was a little disconcerting to know that as a first year cadet I've caught the attention of the Star Fleet Surgeon General."

Chris shook his head. Leonard really didn't get it. "It wasn't the first year cadet that caught the Surgeon General's eye. It was the brilliant doctor. I know you know it," he reminded the doctor.

McCoy just nodded. Part of him did know that, he knew his abilities and his accomplishments weren't just for country doctors no matter how much he tried to pretend that was all he was. In this military world, however, he looked at his rank and the notice others took of him as a cadet and not the doctor and it made him nervous to attract their attention. "Knowing it doesn't make it easier to understand why I caught the attention of the Admirals," he countered.

"Just the Admirals?" Chris asked. "Not the Captains?" he added fishing. He had a motive after watching this cadet and wondered how far he could push. Or if he could at all.

Leonard brain was in the middle of too tired to care and unable to sleep. His filters were turn off. He should have known better to say what he did. "Only one certain Captain," he said leaving the rest hanging.

Chris smiled, he had part of his answer. Reaching out and cupping the back of McCoy's neck, he pulled the doctor slowly forward giving him time to back away before kissing him briefly. Backing away he never said another word before turning and disappearing back into the fog leaving the doctor to ponder that particular discovery.

McCoy stood there watching the Captain's disappearing back, wondering what just happened.


End file.
